mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Echeladder
The echeladder is a rating system in Sburb. By successfully defeating enemies in Strife or completing certain tasks you can ascend Achievement Rungs. By climbing these rungs you may be rewarded with various upgrades and items including Boondollars, Gel Viscosity, Cache Limit, Man Grit, and a feather to place in your cap or a frog to have, which for some reason only appear when leveling up and disappears shortly after. John has reached the top of his echeladder gaining the level of Heir Transparent, and Dave has supposedly hit the top as well, though we do not know any of his rungs. The titles within rungs change depending on the individual. They also seem to increase your fighting prowess, as Alternate Future John was presumably killed by The Slumbering One because he was too low on the echeladder. The Boondollars awarded when a character climbs the echeladder are stored within the fragile but beautiful Ceramic Porkhollow. It's unknown how players climb the echeladder. The most common way is through combat, but John is able to gain several levels by creating the paradox clones and doing The Windy Thing, so one can climb the echeladder by doing something related to the "main quest" of each player - Jade breeding Bilious Slick, Dave getting Caledfwlch, Rose learning to , players waking up their Denizens, defeating them, solving riddles tied to temples on their planets (and such boring stuff) could make them climb the echeladder as well. Tavros might have gained levels from leading an army of underlings, despite never killing anything himself, or the underlings themselves might have gained levels from combat. Echeladders are not necessarily reserved for players; Nannasprite mentions having . Nor are they even limited to living things; many objects are capable of rising in the echeladder when they defeat enemies on their own, such as books advancing when dropped on enemies via the Sburb interface. This does not appear to apply to normal weapons. The ladder apparently has a major effect on a player's abilities, as players at the end of the game are able to take down the extremely powerful Black King and Queen, and kill enemies that were almost boss-like in the beginning of the game with a single attack. There are levels higher than the echeladder known as the "god tiers" that can only be reached by dying on a Quest Bed. Of the post-scratch trolls, only Vriska and Aradia are confirmed to have reached these levels (with Gamzee faking it); however, all eight of the kids have achieved this. Even when they reach god tier, they still keep leveling up. "Echeladder" is a portmanteau of "echelon" and "ladder". John Currently known Achievement Rungs: *Greentike *Juvesquirt *Plucky Tot *Fidgety Bopper *Anklebiter *Champ-Fry *Pesky Urchin *Nipper Cadet *Bravesprout *Cool Buckaroo *Kneehigh Pilgrim *Moppet of Destiny *Gadabout Pipsqueak *Boy-Skylark *Rumpus Buster *Lodestar Youth *Stoutrunt *Mr. Snoozyprince McSleepypants *Calloused Tenderfoot *Overbite Upstart *Britches Ripper *Scampermaster *YOU ARE THE STAR. *ITS YOU *Junglegym Swashbuckler *Unreal Heir *Gritty Midget *Rascalsprat *Rungjumpin' Ragamuffin *Scurrywart *Sharkbait Sparkplug *Ectobiolobabysitter *Planet Healer *Hammerkind Paragon *The Breeze Kneels *Ripetike *Man-Skylark *Doctor Ragnarok *Heir Transparent Greentike *Rung Level: 1 * Boondollars : 0 *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : 20 *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Green, Yellow Tip Juvesquirt *Rung Level: 2 * Boondollars : The smaller part of 125 *Gel Viscosity : ??? +5! = (???+5) *Cache Limit : 30 *Man Grit : ??? *Feather : Yellow, Orange Quill Plucky Tot *Rung Level: 3 * Boondollars : The larger part of 125 *Gel Viscosity : (???+5) +10! = (???+15) *Cache Limit : 50 *Man Grit : ??? *Feather : Pink, White Tip, White Quill, and two White Stripes on either side Fidgety Bopper *Rung Level: 4 * Boondollars : The smaller part of 415 (540-125) *Gel Viscosity : (???+15) +15! = (???+30) *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Unknown Anklebiter *Rung Level: 5 * Boondollars : The middlin' part of 415 (540-125) *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Unknown Champ-Fry *Rung Level: 6 * Boondollars : The larger part of 415 (540-125) *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Burnt Orange, Red Quill, and Red Stripes all along either side Pesky Urchin *Rung Level: 7 * Boondollars : 540 +200 =740 *Gel Viscosity : ??? +15! = At least 30 *Cache Limit : ??? +40! = At least 90 *Man Grit : ??? +5! = (+5!) *Feather : Round, Six Long protrusions, Mint, Pink Crescent Boy-Skylark *Rung Level: 14 * Boondollars : 740 +10,835 =11,575 *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : 2400 *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Curled tip, Lime, Forest stripes at base Ectobiolobabysitter *Boondollars : 11,575 +a large portion of 988425 = 1 Boonbuck *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Squiggly, Green stripes, Four protrusions at base, Curl at top Heir Transparent *Boondollars : 10,413,612 (The amount should be 10,413,612 instead of 9,413,612 because John gave a Boonbuck to Dave before achieving the Heir Transparent rung.) *Gel Viscosity : Unknown *Cache Limit : Unknown *Man Grit : Unknown *Feather : Long, Curled tip, Blue, Cyclic fading effect God tiers :See God tier#John Egbert. Jade with Bec's aid.]] Currently known Achievement Rungs: *Greentike *Kiddo Eclipse *Ribbit Rustler *Shuteye Crackshot *Viridian Neophyte *Satellite Debutante *Clamberlass *Atom Nabber *Narcoleptoddler *Oakley Fangirl #1 *Dreamteen *Fallout Bloomer *Peacock Smartypants *Blowsack Scalawag *Glasshouse Urchin *Lil' Curie After ascending Jade moves on to her god tiers. Jane Jane has been climbing her echeladder slowly for minor achievements ever since she was 13. We see her for doing a textbook "hat pof". Currently known Achievement Rungs: *Baby Ectobotananna *Britches Ripper *Batterlass *Slapstick Debutante *Juniorsleuth *Overbite Restart *Snorkbait Sporkplug *Bespectacled Skeptic *Haberdasher's Daughter *Pratfall Princess *Breaches Healer *Sodajerk's Confidante *Maid in the Shade *Mourning Starlet *Fedorafledgling **Boondollars : 1847 *Heiress Sans Parent The final known Achievement Rung, "Heiress Sans Parent" (a clear pun on Heiress Transparent), foreshadowed her being separated from her Dad as soon as she entered the medium. "Sodajerk's Confidante" is also a reference to Problem Sleuth. Jake Currently known Achievement Rungs: *2xGun1eyekind *Skullsmuggler *Caster Troy's Apprentice *Blue-lookers-nude.com *Green-eyes-peeled-for *Pumpkinpatch Gunslinger *One Tomb; Many Suitors *Scrumrunner *Revenge of Bernie Lomax *Hope-a-Dope Boxer *Cupid's Crosshair Candy *Sharkbait Heartthrob *Peter Panache *Fisticuffsaficionado *Hunk Rumpus Buster *Beau Skylark Many of his ranks reference Jake's romantic life; from the multiple characters interested in him, to his own "interests". Castor Troy's Apprentice is a reference to Face/Off, and Revenge of Bernie Lomax and Sharkbait Heartthrob are references to the Weekend at Bernie's movies. Also, the rung "Revenge of Bernie Lomax" references LOMAX, his land in The Medium. Beau Skylark refrence's a rung on John's echeladder. Appliances & Miscellaneous Fedora *'DOUCHEBAG'S DOMESUCKER' *'MARTYR'S PISSCRADLE' Refrigerator *'MAYTAG MAN'S TOMB' (according to the ''Homestuck'' book 2 commentary) *'FIVESTAR GENERAL ELECTRIC' **Boondollars : 285 Colonel Sassacre's *'ONE MAN JULEP VACUUM' **Boondollars : 9550 Bathtub *'ARCHIMEDES' AQUACRADLE' **Boondollars : The smaller part of 490 *'TAFT-JAMMER' ** Boondollars : The larger part of 490 **Basin Capacity : Unaffected In Hiveswap Joey Despite not being a Sburb player, Joey, as a Hiveswap character, also seems to have an Echeladder. The achievements within it are purely aesthetic, though, and do not contribute to her ability to Strife in any way, as it depends on solving puzzles instead, and therefore are more reminiscent of achievement levels of Problem Sleuth than those of Homestuck. Currently known Achievement Rungs: *Tail-Wagging Tyro *Minute Mammal Mender *Peppy Patterer Tail-Wagging Tyro *Rung Level: 2 *Max HP: +12 *Muscle: +7 Minute Mammal Mender *Rung Level: 3 *Dexterity: +2 *Grace: +6 *Leverage: +5 Peppy Patterer *Rung Level: 4 *Hubris: +4 *Courtesy: -2 *Mastery of Noggin Bop Trivia * It was originally thought the caps and accessories matched the kid's titles, but John and Jake share the same styled hat, but with no titles shared, and the only other hat shown of the alpha kids was the physical hat from Jane's hat poff, it is unknown what it is actually based on. However, it may be based on gender and if you're a Space player or not, for the frog. See also *God tier#Tiers Category:Homestuck concepts